


Hallucinations

by LyricalWandering



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Petscop (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Domestic Violence, Gen, I really don't want to trigger anyone in any way, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marvin Mark is a monster, Reader Discretion is Advised, Verbal Abuse, if that makes any sense, please read the tags, various episodes of Petscop are referenced, very vague at times, written from Marvin's perspective in a third person kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalWandering/pseuds/LyricalWandering
Summary: Falling backwardsWhat comes after the words you said?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hallucinations

The shoulders in his hands are tiny. With just the slightest pressure, not even the full extent of his strength, he could break them.

He flexes his fingers and feels the fabric of her sweater between the pads of his thumbs and index fingers. He traces the frail bones beneath the cotton. Considering. Not now, he thinks.

Not yet.

He leads her down the corridor, away from the needles, trying to douse the profound disappointment her failure had provoked. Tiara would never have let him down this way. She knew better. She knew how crucial any error could be. The song had to be learned, and learned to be played properly in order for this procedure to work. If that damned girl hadn't stopped halfway...

The child in his grasp ceases moving then, abruptly halting their march when she realizes where she's being led. Marvin grits his teeth. Now was not the time to test him.

"You've played bad music. You know what this means." 

His low voice echoes into emptiness and bounces off the walls. The child does not move. Marvin's grip tightens.

"Care. You will do as I say. Now. WALK." 

The child hesitates for only a moment longer before he can feel her shudder and, unsteadily, begin to move forward again. Marvin will have his way. It will all go his way.

Further down the darkened hall they walk. The child stumbles because she does not see well these days. Marvin moves deftly on feet that have rounded this corner many times, despite the suffocating darkness. Dozens of children had tried. Only one had nearly succeeded before vanishing. Just like the original Tiara. Just like *his* Tiara.

Only one now would know her place in the rebirthing cycle, for she wasn't to be *reborn* as Tiara. Because she already had been. His long lost friend...reborn as his daughter. 

Maybe it was true. Maybe he was out of his mind. Maybe he didn't give a damn so long as he got his way somehow, by any means necessary.

They reach the door to the Quitter's Room. Care stifles a sob. Marvin turns a green key.

*

The echoes rise and fall and after what seems like hours, his anger is ebbing and he feels that a lesson has been successfully taught. The shoulders that had been in his hands now shake uncontrollably. Torn fabric litters the ground in long, wet strips. Blood pools at his shoes. And the child does not cry. Flayed, and broken, and learning her place in this cycle.

That is what she is. A mere piece in this puzzle. The fuel the machine needs to do his bidding and bring *her* home. Home to him. Where *she* belongs.

She does not cry. Tiara would never cry.

Satisfied with his results, Marvin smiles. A cruel, sick smile.

"You are learning. You will be successful yet. Not to worry." 

The child says nothing. Salt and iron wet the stone floor.

"As long as you are mindful of your place." Marvin goes on, growing irritated with Care's silence. What he might have interpreted as submission at first was now starting to feel petty. The "silent treatment". From his own daughter.

Belle had tested him, certainly, but had ultimately pleased him with her work. She was curious but determined. She'd been the perfect specimen to crown Tiara.

Until she'd fucked up.

Now all that was left of her was elsewhere. And Marvin needed to discipline this one far more often.

"Care. Answer me. Are you mindful of your place?" He asks, his temper flaring when he once again receives no answer. How ungrateful. His poor Tool was becoming so worn out.

He strikes four times. Once for himself, once for Tiara, once for that bitch of a sister of hers, and once for Belle. None for Care. She was not deserving of his anger. She is a mere piece in this puzzle. She will do nicely to speak when spoken to.

This time her cries are audible. He forces them to be.

"Who loves you, Care"

"N-nobody!"

"Who could ever love you like this, Care?"

"NOBODY"

"Could even I ever love you, Care?"

"...I-I'll run...gone...away..."

Her voice is raw and so is the skin on her face. When Marvin freezes next, it's not at the sight of her injuries.

He spots the vase from across the room. The one on the table that his mother had given to him. Long ago. Before she knew who her son was.

He doesn't think of that when his hand stings and he watches a fresh red mark bloom on a pale cheek.

"You'll run away?" He mocks. Marvin grabs a fistful of hair.

He drags a weightless specimen across the room, the vase waiting for her. Two black eyes. One puzzle piece that needed some fitting before it was in alignment. Before it knew it's place.

He watches her eyes wander to the fresh daisies stemming out of the vase. He knocks it over with the back of his hand. The flowers fall and water spills. Mixing with new salt and iron on the floor.

"Here, Care. Take a look."

He lifts the child by her hair into a kneeling position. Forces her head inches from the vase.

“Do you see that? Look at how ugly you are now.”

Care squinted her eyes. He knew the reflection wasn't clear at all. He would help her to see. And as he spoke, describing the grisly deformities that weren't there, he could feel her will to flee diminish. That's what Anna got for taking his fucking kid away from him. That cold hearted bitch. Look at her poor child now.

"Nobody wants to see you like this,” he tells the child, a hollow shell for his long lost love. She needed to be broken. She needed to accept her fate.

"Nobody can love you. Not ever again. Now, get up. We have more work to do."

He yanks upward to right the child, who once again has fallen silent.

A sound starts to hum from the corner of the room, and Marvin whips his head towards it, half-expecting to see Belle. But there is no one there. And yet Care still stares, now blinded eyes searching for something through the haze. It makes Marvin seethe with hatred. She should only respond to him. Obey him like a good test subject should.

"Come, Care."

The door is open for Marvin to exit.

Something whispers through the thin space between.

"Care left the room."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this is definitely some of the darkest I've written for Petscop thus far. I was inspired after finishing Tapers by Tony Domenico; a work by the creator of Petscop himself that far pre-dates the series but features familiar characters and scenarios. The writing style left me haunted and I wanted to have a go at surrealism in that way. Hope that even if it's a heavy read, it's still one worth your time. More on the way soon! 
> 
> Title and summary from "Hallucinations" by PVRIS, purely because I happened to be listening to this song on Spotify while writing this and thought the title fit.


End file.
